Turbo Mecha Sonic
|-|Turbo Mecha Sonic= |-|Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic= Summary Turbo Mecha Sonic is a robotic hedgehog doppelganger of Sonic, being the greatest threat Mobius has ever seen. Originally, he was a robot made for the sole purpose of defeating Sonic, named Metal Sonic. He was built by Dr. Eggman in the hopes of besting his arch-nemesis. After suffering loss after loss to Sonic, he would sneak into Eggman's laboratory on the Death Egg base to fuse with the different Sonic robot models. When confronted by his creator for insubordination, he went against his programming and took the Death Egg down with him. The Death Egg would crash into the planet, with only him surviving. After attaining his new power, he went to collect the Chaos Emeralds. He would also lie waste to half of Mobius overall during his search. He would also massacre the population, as he would ruthlessly murder Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream. Sonic had been the only one to help stand against him, which resulted in him getting thrashed by the new robot. Mecha Sonic had tried to active his final evolution with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, but Shadow sent them to Mario's dimension before he could. Using the residue of chaos energy, he traveled in hot pursuit of the Chaos Emeralds. He currently is seeking to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds one last time, with encounters from the new squad along the way. They hope to stop him or else he will doom all life on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B '''| At least '''Low 6-B Name: Turbo Mecha Sonic Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Inapplicable (Referred to as male, however) Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Metallic Fusion Attack Potency: Small Country level (Able to completely ragdoll Yoshi. Sonic said his fight with him was the toughest he ever had and that he got steamrolled. Killed all of Sonic's friends who are comparable to him. No sold a laser from the Breaker Beam, which was able to generate this level of power, boosted by the power of a Chaos Emerald. The Axem Rangers were overwhelmed by how powerful he registered on their scouter) | At least Small Country level (Generated an energy ball to destroy Yoshi's Island just to prolong the protagonists' impending doom. Was toying around with the main protagonists and was still dominating them in a fight. Far stronger than before after utilizing 4 Chaos Emeralds) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Sonic, who could run up a mountain), Hypersonic when amplified by the Chaos Emerald (The Chaos Emerald let the Koopa Bros. move fast enough to produce a trail of fire) | At least Hypersonic '(Is amplified by chaos energy in this state, so he should be comparable if not faster than the speed of the Koopa Bros.) 'Combat Speed: Hypersonic '''(Able to match Caped Mario in fighting speed. Overwhelmed Sonic when they fought with speed the first time), '''Speed of Light with Light Speed Dash (Was able to move fast enough to the point where Mario wasn't even visibly moving with effects of time dilation) | At least Hypersonic '''(Was able to blitz the Yellow Axem Ranger without any problem. Could match and blitz Sonic and Shadow, even when he's just toying around), '''Speed of Light with Light Speed Dash Reaction Speed: Hypersonic '(Able to react quick enough to block all of Sonic's attacks) | At least '''Hypersonic '(Able to casually react to Sonic and everybody else throwing attacks at him) '''Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to Mario) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Capable of matching Sonic's blows, even before he transformed into a higher state) | At least Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Capable of surviving the Death Egg crashing into Mobius, which shook the entire planet. Shaking the planet yields these levels of results. The explosion as well yielded these results. Able to withstand the force of the Breaker Beam casually. The Yellow Axem Ranger broke his ax trying to cut him) | At least Small Country level (Was unharmed during his clash with the Mario Bros. group and the Axem Rangers. Tanked the Axem Rangers' strongest weapon point black and was unphased) Stamina: Limitless (Has not shown to tire due to being a robot and he set half of the planet ablaze over a few hours without any notable signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with guns and missiles. Likely Kilometers with energy blasts. Low Macroversal with Teleportation. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with guns and missiles. Tens of kilometers with energy blasts (Engulfed an entire island with an energy sphere and had an energy attack reach into the clouds). Low Macroversal with Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, & 3), Immortality (Types 1 & 6), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Is a robot), Weapon Mastery, Flight (Able to fly at great speeds), Spin Dash (Can perform this motion in flight and in melee), Martial Arts, Aura (He is able to generate a yellow aura around himself), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate energy attacks through a multitude of ways), Teleportation (Can use this as a form of overwhelming others in combat. Able to teleport to other dimensions through the usage of chaos energy), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate an electrical field around himself), Fusionism (Was able to fuse himself as Metal Sonic with other robotic Sonics to become him), Vector Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Has shown to replicate techniques such as the Light Speed Dash and Chaos Blast. Stated to have the abilities of Sonic's friends, due to their previous encounters beforehand), Body Control (Can extend several parts of himself such as his limbs for offense), Forcefield Creation (Able to create a forcefield around himself), Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can utilize chaos energy, similarly to Shadow, with effects such as the below mentioned or engulfing himself with an expanding energy blast), Likely BFR (Most likely scales to Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can send things to other dimensions) and Time Stop (Most likely scales to Shadow's extent of chaos abilities, who can stop time through it), Homing Attack (Likely scales to Sonic due to being based off of him, who is able to home in on many other foes around him), Shockwave Generation (Likely scales to Sonic due to being based off of him, who is able to make shockwaves for attacks), Air Manipulation (Likely scales to Sonic who is able to generate a tornado) |-|With Chaos Emeralds= Power Bestowal (The Chaos Emeralds are noted to be able to power machinery and unlock special abilities. If someone loses their abilities as well, it is implied to be able to restore them), Statistics Amplification (A Chaos Emerald amplification of the Koopa Bros.' special move let the Koopa Bros. go from being beaten to one shotting the entire protagonist group), Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation (A Chaos Emerald allowed Shadow to transport the entire Yoshi tribe and the protagonists when Shadow's innate chaos abilities weren't potent enough), Space-Time Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds are stated to be able to control time and space), Light Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds naturally emit a blinding light), Teleportation (Has notably been improved as it should scale to Shadow's usage of it, who could teleport an entire tribe of Yoshis) |-|Semi-Super Form=All previous abilities but enhanced, Transformation, Danmaku (Able to rain down an energy downpour), Energy Manipulation (Can utilize laser beams for his attacks) Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted combat-wise (Likely possesses many types of different information on combat from Eggman's programming. He can naturally use many types of various techniques in combat such as normal energy attacks, chaos energy attacks, and Teleportation to their maximum potential. Able to dominate some of the most skilled fighters in combat) Weaknesses: Can tend to get cocky about his strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' Turbo Mecha Sonic of flying at very high speeds towards his opponents. He has been showing flying so fast that it makes water pillars to emphasize his speed. *'Spin Dash: '''By curling up into a spiky, metallic ball, he can use this form to take flight or ram into his opponents in a rather damaging way. *'Energy Manipulation: Mecha Sonic can naturally emit energy from his core or generate energy attacks into the shapes of spheres or near the Kamehameha. *'Chaos Blast: '''This is one of the most powerful offensive chaos techniques there is. He forms a red aura around him, which subsequently is utilized to form an explosion of the power unleashed. *'Chaos Control: 'This chaos method is for many types of applications, most notable to teleport others, warp space, stop time, and control time as a whole. *'Missiles: 'He launches missiles at opponents with incredible destructive power. *'Guns: 'He can utilize gunfire to mow down the opponent. *'Teleportation: 'This method can be used for various different utilization such as teleportation on a local level to going across entirely different dimensions in an application. *'Light Speed Dash: '''He uses this by storing up momentum into a ball, for it to be unleashed and move at the speed of light to overwhelm others. '''Key: Base '''| '''Semi-Super Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Vector Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Chaos Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Superhumans Category:Electricity Users